Talk:Princess Celestia/@comment-5926076-20130219041046/@comment-1037137-20130220034813
1) Maybe so, but I don't think she meant to just let someone else decide how she should live her life in the end. Who knows? Maybe Twilight has a dream that does NOT include being a princess. Who's Celestia to say this is her truly her destiny? Or is this another fine print deal the oh so glorious princess conveniently concealed? 2) Which brings up another question, how are these six the only ones who can wield these elements? I seriously doubt they are the only ones to embody laughter, kindness, loyalty or whatever. I'm sure other ponies would make equally good candidates. And I never said that about wanting them to be useless accessories. 3) I don't think dictatorship is possible even with Celestia's questionable motives, she wouldn't go that route at least. And we're talking about the Mane Six here who literally fell into the roles they are forced to adhere to, not the almighty princess who keeps butting in. Let's stay focused. 4) Given how she tends to go about things, I would not be the least bit surprised if this is exactly how she wanted it to play out. I mean how would the test even succeed unless Celestia anticipated that Twilight would accidentally create a mess where she would have no choice but to fix the spell in question? Moving on to Niko........ Knowing this universe, getting killed in action doesn't seem like something of really major concern. Boy, way to force them into roles they were not prepared to inherit. And again, are there no other ponies who embody the elements just as well as these six do? If not.................then that's just stupid! Sorry, but I have a very hard time believing that. Oh yeah, because these ponies have proven to be entirely dysfunctional without Celestia's constant interference. Hell, let's have Celestia move into Ponyville full-time, I think the Six are going into meltdown! Last I checked, when they discover this stuff for themselves, they usually do just fine. Without her help. Does climbing to a "new level of study" translate into becoming the pseudo-ruler of an entire kingdom? Twilight doesn't have much further to go in any direction now that she's made that ridiculous leap! What next level of study? Okay, so let me get this straight. She deserves to be forced into a role she never wanted, one that will force her to take on burdens that are of a gigantic scale for a pony her age, but she doesn't deserve to choose her own destiny on her own terms as she sees fit. Her judgement and wisdom don't matter, only Celestia's does............ Celestia, you hypocrite. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Who said anything about wanting to see her make more major appearances? Who said anything about her being the central focus? I don't recall saying either. And guess what? I hope she backs off through most of Season 4. 'Cause quite frankly, I'm looking this gift horse in the mouth for her constant intrusions in Twilight's life. And confining her to a position where she won't be able to lead a normal life. I hope Twi uses that fancy status of hers to make herself more fully independent from that crazy mare's decrees! Somebody call Luna, we urgently need a change of leadership!